XOXO
by Aura981
Summary: It seems this Valentine's day you have a secret admirer! But is it the one you've been waiting for? Or is it all just a trick? AmericaxReader


**A/N:** Hello everyone! This is one of my first reader inserts for Hetalia so I hope you enjoy! Please R&R, I love to have feedback! I haven't seen many reader inserts on this site so I might as well add fuel to the fangirl fire XD Plus America needs some love too!~ I should have a few more reader inserts posted in a little while and possibly some historical Hetalia fanfiction because I can't seem to get enough of History :) I do my own proofreading and I am well aware I suck at grammar so please correct me if something really bothers you! Anyway on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't and probably never will own Hetalia, although I really wish I did T-T

...

You brushed a stray strand of hair out of your eyes and shifted the books in your hands as you walked up to the front doors of your school. The pillars outside were decorated with pink and red ribbons and from here you could make out the Cupid stickers stuck to the windows in the main office. Your friend Feliks was behind this you were certain as you pushed open the door. More sappy Valentine's day decorations greeted your eyes and you fought the urge to cringe, it was no secret that Feliks _loved_ pink but he had gone all out today. Cutout candy hearts greeted you along the hallways and metallic streamers were hanging from the ceilings. The decorations sorely reminded you of your recent breakup with your boyfriend only a week ago. He was the first boyfriend you had been serious about, you had been dating for a good two years before it ended and it made your heart throb even thinking about it. Honestly you felt like you didn't even want to go to school when you got up this morning but your parents had insisted you attend regardless. The faint shout of your name pulled you out of your silent moping and you turned to see one of your best friends an Italian exchange student; Feliciano barreling toward you.  
"Hey a (name)! Look at what a Ludwig got me!"  
He presented a fluffy stuffed cat with a little bow tied around it's neck in the pattern of the Italian flag, Feliciano's home country. Two red metal heart charms were clipped on to the collar, the closed eyes were sewn on and looked suprisingly akin to Feli when he was daydreaming.  
"That looks great Feli! It's so cute!"  
You smiled widely scratching the cat on it's fluffy head, the caramel colored fur soft beneath your fingers. Feliciano's bubbly attitude was contagious to you, you couldn't hope to keep the grin from tugging at your lips.  
"Thank you a Bella!~ I'm a sure a pretty lady like you will get a something today!"  
Feli assured brightly a grin on his face.  
"Feliciano!"  
A heavily accented German voice shouted from somewhere behind you and Feliciano's caramel eyes opened wide in response.  
"Oh that's a Ludwig! I'll see you a later (name)!"  
Feliciano scampered off to find his friend leaving you alone to walk to your locker. You got to school at least 15 minutes before the bell so you had plenty of time. Many students mingled in the commons chatting and laughing, many girls you spotted wearing valentine colors, a lot wore skirts and casual dresses. Even some of the guys wore pink, no doubt through the pleading (or threats) of thier girlfriends. Eventually you came to your locker on the second floor where your friend Kiku was walking down the hallway.  
"Herro (Name)-san"  
He greeted bowing to you politely a habit that stuck from his upbringing in Japan.  
"Hello Kiku-san! How are you today?"  
"Very werr thank you,  
have you received any gifts today (Name)-san?"  
You blushed and twirled a strand of hair around your fingers.  
"Ah, no actually. Have you?"  
"Werr not yet though Fericiano-san has promised to give me a gift. You are sure to receive something (Name)-san. I am sure of it."  
"Thank you Kiku-san."  
You resisted the urge to hug your friend and instead settled for a grin. You dug around in your backpack for a quick second and brought out a red giftbag handing it over to your friend.  
"Here Kiku-san happy Valentine's day!"  
He took the bag carefully and smiled softly, as he pulled out what was inside. You and Kiku both had an interest of reading and drawing manga, often sharing a laugh when something reminded you of your Favorite Animes. He often introduced you to new series so you had decided to return the favor and buy him a new box manga set.  
"Thank you (Name)-san, I have been wanting to read this."  
You smiled at him and heaved your backpack onto your shoulder again managing to catch a glimpse of a clock behind his shoulder and your eyes widened.  
"Oh I'm sorry Kiku but I have to go! I'll see you later!~"  
You winked at him playfully and left your friend flustered in the hallway before running the rest of the way towards your locker. You had a top locker thank goodness so you didn't have to constantly kneel. You spun the combination with nimble fingers while slipping your boulder of a backpack onto the floor. You clicked the lock and swung open the door only to gasp out loud. The walls of your locker were covered in (Favourite color) heart sticky notes, even the inside of your locker door! None of the metal showed through and part of you wondered how you would be able to take all of this down. All of the little notes contained cheesy sayings and cute little one liners. On the bottom of the locker one lonely note lay tapped to the metal. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion you delicately pryed it off the metal surface and began to read.  
**Hey darling! Suprise! I wanted to say I love you and I have for a long time! But I would also like to say this to you in person. Meet me under the gazebo in the courtyard after school today if you'd like to know who this is!**  
**-XOXO**  
You giggled a dark red blush staining your cheeks, a secret admirer? Who could it be? You hugged the note to your chest a giddy feeling making you skip all the way to your first period class, resolving to meet your valentine after school no matter what.

...

The last bell rang shrilly and you stretched your legs in your seat before jumping up to gather your things into your backpack. It turns out your beloved friend had been right, you had recieved many gifts after all. Poland had given you a pink and gold charm bracelet, mentioning something about it being "Like totally your colors!" Kiku had given you a new sketchbook and a DVD anime set he knew you had been positively drooling over at the anime store you two had visited. Feliciano had given you a beautiful painting, items and words in a huge colorful collage describing your personality in a beautiful way. Along with a new colored pencil set you had been eyeing at the art store. Antonio had given you an adorable caramel color teddybear a little plush paintbrush and easel in its paws. Romano had begrudgingly handed you a box of italian chocolates from Italy, the chocolate mixed with all kinds of sweet fruits to make your mouth water. Although you were very greatful for all of your wonderful friends you had spent a better part of the day imagining who your valentine would be. A small part of you hoped and prayed it was a certain boy you had developed a crush on way back in elementary. He was the life of the party and a sweetheart when he really wanted to be. You two had known each other practically since preschool but you doubted he even remembered you anymore. You still talked to each other when you passed in the halls an occusional greeting and asking how he was doing. Now though he was popular a star football player, always surronded with people and hard to get a moment with alone. While you tended to stay in the shadows not wishing to bring any uneccesary drama into your already busy life. With a content little sigh you slung your backpack over your shoulder and headed towards the courtyard. It was a secluded little section near the back of the school. It was a well known fact that many people during lunch went there to have a few moments of peace. You cleared your throat nervously as a sudden thought threatened to bring you to a stop. What if it was all a trick? Your already fragile heart began to thump twice as fast, it could all be a cruel joke. You shook your head and marched forward, you were finding out either way, you weren't one to back down on anything and you weren't going to stop now. You took a deep breath of fresh air as you pushed open the door to the outside. It was refreshing to feel the cool wind on your face and rustling your hair, the crowd of students was starting to thin out already, many heading home or going out on after school dates with thier special someone. Secretly you wished all the best for your friends with valentines and made a mental note to text them later. Before you knew it you were at the edge of the little clearing, the gazebo sitting in plain sight. You spotted a stone bench near you so you gently set your things there, nervously adjusting your shirt and smoothing your hair as best you could. You stepped toward the gazebo your footsteps making muffled noise against the ground. A boy sat on the seat inside a bouquet of bright assorted flowers on the seat beside him. The creak of wood alerted him to your presensce and as he turned tears of joy filled your eyes.  
"Alfred?"  
He smiled his wide movie star grin blue eyes sparkling behind his glasses.  
"Hey (Name)"  
He spoke with a small chuckle getting up to present you with the bouquet of flowers. You smiled feeling your heart beat as fast a bird's wings as you accepted the gift.  
"All of this for me?"  
Alfre moved closer brushing a stray strand of hair behind your ear.  
"Only you darling~"  
Your eyes shined in joy and a small smile curved your lips.  
"I thought you didn't even remember me anymore"  
"How could I not? Ya know I've actually had a crush on you since preschool."  
He admitted a light blush appearing on his face. You laughed lightly and said.  
"Well Alfred I have a gift for you too~"  
Alfred's eyes light up with the excitement you remembered from your adventures as a toddler.  
"Really? What is it?"  
You giggled and spoke softly;  
"Close your eyes okay?"  
He almost immediately did so, his eyes scrunched close in an adorable concentrated look. You fought a giggle as you gently set the boquet down on the seat and without giving yourself a chance to chicken out you pressed your lips to his.  
His baby blue eyes widened in shock before they slipped closed, his arms wrapped around your hips and in response you wrapped your arms around his neck. His lips were warm and soft as they moved against yours and you felt safe as he held you with a surprisingly gentle touch. You felt your feet lift off of the ground and you smiled agains his lips. Hesitantly you broke apart a light blush dusting both of your faces. Alfred grinned mischievously at you a glint in his eyes you remembered from your childhood, before swinging you up in the air. You laughed wrapping your arms tighter around his shoulders for support as you watched the world spin gleefully. Alfred set you down slowly the wood creaking beneath your soft steps and he leaned down his lips brushing your ear making delightful tingles race down your back;  
"Happy Valentine's day!~"


End file.
